(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a blade in a bulldozer when digging is started or when the bulldozer moves backwards during dozing operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dozing operation with a bulldozer was previously performed by manual operation by the operator who drives the bulldozer and, more concretely, it was performed by manually operating a shift lever to change speed ranges, a steering lever to change directions, and a blade control 1ever to lift, lower or laterally tilt the blade.